The Undertaker meets Sonic the Hedgehog
by Winged Film Company
Summary: Dr. Eggman is up to it again and Sonic must stop him once again, but this time professional wrestler The Undertaker will help him.


Undertaker meets Sonic

Note: This is a tribute to The Undertaker. He is one of my favorite wrestlers and he will always be. Also, Sonic hasn't been receiving very much hope recently, so here is a new story.

Disclaimer:

Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA

The Undertaker and Paul Bearer belong to the World Wrestling Entertainment/Federation (WWE/WWF)

Part 1

"Sonic!" Yelled the voice of Amy Rose. Sonic the Hedgehog ran to Amy, hoping that she would not need much. But,why she yelled for Sonic was because Shadow the Hedgehog was up to no good, like he used to be in the old days. "What do you want, Shadow?" Sonic asked. "I want the chaos emeralds and I want the master emerald." Shadow said. "Go ask Knuckles for that! Well, the master emerald." Sonic insisted. "Hey, Sonic! Is that Tails being hit by a car?!" Shadow yelled. "Say what!" Sonic yelled and looked at the road. But now, Amy and Shadow were gone. "Dang! What happened to them?!" Sonic said to himself. Then he saw a man walk down the street. He was fat and he wore a black suit with a big red tie. He had black hair and made goofy expressions with his face. This was no other than Paul Bearer. "My Undertaker... Rise... and shine! Ohhhhh Yessss!!!!!" Said Bearer. " Uhhh... dude? What are you doing with the urn?!" Sonic asked. Then he felt someone behind him after hearing the bell. Behind him was..."He knows who you are!!!!!"Bearer said, dramatically. "What do you mean he knows who I am?" Sonic asked. "Sonic the Hedgehog..." Said the voice behind him. The man was The Undertaker! The Legendary Undertaker! He had his eyes rolled back, leaving two white eyes. "You will rest...in...peace..." Undertaker said. "Hey did you hear that? It sounded like a coin drop!" Sonic lied, just to get away. He ran as fast as he could. Meanwhile, in the middle of the brightly lit downtown station square, Amy was about to be killed off by Shadow. "Amy, I have to kill you because you always interfere in Sonic's fights with me and Eggman--" (DEADMAN COMETH) "Don't ask me what that was, because I don't know, but I am going to make you--" Shadow started telling Amy. "You will Rest...in...Peace..."Abruptly says Undertaker behind Shadow. (Try to listen to Graveyard Symphony V2 in your mind)

Shadow gets scared because Undertaker began walking towards him with his eyes rolled back. "I don't know who you are, but if you get one step closer--" Shadow started to say. "Then I will end your existence, Shadow." Undertaker said. "How do you know my name?" Shadow asked. "I know everything about you, Shadow. I can end your existence, and I will." Undertaker continued. Shadow ran away scared stupid. "You will rest...in...peace..." Taker tells Shadow again and lifts him in a chokehold. He then preforms something we know as the chokeslam. Taker then disappeared before Amy could say anything. Shadow kept running until he bumped into the manager Paul Bearer. "What are you running from?" says the familiar voice of Sonic. "Uhhh... No one!" Shadow says, trying not to sound scared. "He's lured My Undertaker to him! Ohhh yesss!" Bearer announces loudly. Just then, a lightning bolt striked and Undertaker appeared behind Shadow! "You can't run, Hedgehog. You will join the dead soon enough." Undertaker said, sending a chill down Sonic's back. Shadow was sweating and shaking. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I WON'T EVER DO ANYTHING TO HER AGAIN! I SWEAR!" Shadow said, as he dropped to his knees. Undertaker came out with a shovel and slapped Shadow with it. He then began digging at the ground, and he eventually buried Shadow alive! "Shadow the Hedgehog...Rest...in...Peeeeeace.." Undertaker said. Sonic was scared silly by this. Taker then looked at Sonic, and he ran as fast as he normally would away. "Blue Hedgehog... I am curious to see how strong you are..." Taker told Sonic. "Sorry buddy. I don't want to fight you." Sonic insisted. "You don't like me saying that I wanna fight you? What a shame. What...a...shame... Maybe you'll instead like the words you will Rest...in...Peace..." Undertaker said. "Say what?! Maybe I wil fight you!" Sonic told him. Sonic tried his spinning ball attack, but he was countered with The Last Ride. Sonic attempted to use his pounce attack he would use on his older enemies, but The Deadman countered that one, this time with the Tombstone Piledriver. Sonic began to get scared and he ran away. Undertaker began to try to tell Sonic that he just wanted to play around with him, but Sonic had ran away. Sonic ran to his home and locked the door. Tails, Sonic's fox friend, noticed this. He began to think that Sonic was losing his mind. After all, Sonic did lock himself in his room. The next day Sonic ended up in a battle with Dr. Eggman and his Egg Carrier. "You will pay for the death of Shadow!" Eggman told Sonic. "It wasn't me, Eggman! It was the ghostly Undertaker who did it!" Sonic yelled at Eggman. "I wouldn't believe your junk for $83.00! You killed Shadow!" Eggman blurted in. Sonic saw a pair a hands behind Eggman. They were black fingerless gloves labeled "Prime Time". "It's true. Shadow was buried yesterday by me. And you're next!" Undertaker tells Eggman. "Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait WAIT! I'm sorry!" Eggman started to say, but Undertaker ignored him. Undertaker was then pulled off of Eggman by his robots. "Now that he's outta the way, I get to end you, Sonic." Eggman told Sonic as he pushed a button on his Egg Carrier. A purple beam flew out, and it was about to hit Sonic. The Undertaker, after he got away from the robots delivering multiple chokeslams to them, he grabbed Eggman with a vise grip and tried to put his head in the hole firing the beam. Eggman flipped him over the carrier having him fall over sixteen stories high. Undertaker landed with a "crrrack". The beam had already hit Sonic by the time Undertaker had attempted to stop Eggman. Taker landed next to Sonic, both of them thought dead by Eggman. "That was easy. After years of this nonsense, I get to take over the world!" Eggman thought to himself. "Robots, thank you for your assistance after all of these years." Eggman yelled. "Dr. Eggman..." Said The Undertaker, rising from the ground. (Funeral March music plays) "You will...rest...in...peace..."


End file.
